Tigerstar's Regret
by Madame Red Wolf
Summary: What if Tigerstar had only one regret, and it was about when he thwarted the chance for a powerful warrior to be what she was destined to be? (No pairing, no love here, Tigerstar is just a hateful being.)


Tigerstar sat in his den, his mind wandering. he could hear his clan, Shadowclan, muttering around the camp. his mind wandered to one of the times he had tried to eradicate Bluestar, the time when that poor she-cat, now medicine cat, Cinderpelt, got caught in the crossfire. she would have been an amazing, beautiful warrior. even with her mangled leg, she was pretty, not that tigerstar would ever admit he found a cat 'pretty'.

'Tigerstar, who do you want to come to the gathering?' Blackfoot poked his head into the den. Tigerstar sat a moment, then gave him a list of warriors and apprentices to bring- Elders and queens could come next time. and it was obvious that Runningnose would come too.

Once they got there, Tigerstar leaped up next to Tallstar and Leopardstar, ignoring the awestruck gaze from the she-cat. a yowl caused all the leaders to snap their gaze to where Firestar was leading his clan down the hill to the Gathering-place. at the back, hobbling painfully, was Cinderpelt. Tigerstar felt the wish to go help her. but he shook it off, he had a reputation to hold up, as an unwavering strong leader. he raised his head, glaring down at the stupid kittypet leader, Firestar. his glare was returned with equal intensity. _your jealous of him._ a voice whispered in his head. He recognized it as his late mentor, Thistleclaw, even after the powerful grey tom had died, he had continued Tigerstar, then Tigerclaw's, training. this is why Tigerstar was a brute, a ruthless leader.

Tigerstar stood strong next to Scourge, the sting of Sasha's betrayal still fresh on his heart. that stupid kittypet was giving away his secrets…

"It was Tigerstar who set the trap that sent Cinderpelt onto the Thunderpath, crippling her." Tigerstar's eyes whipped to the small crippled grey she cat, seeing the anger and pain in her eyes as she glared at him. he wanted to apologize, but he couldn't.

Tigerstar woke in the Dark Forest, his memory temporarily failing him, why had Thistleclaw called him there at this point? then the pain in his throat and belly reminded him- he was dead. that bloody traitor had ripped him open from tail to throat. he remembered the look of triumph in Cinderpelts face, and flinched, oh well, he would never be able to penetrate the medicine cat's dreams, not even to apologize to her. it was his only regret, he recalled, that a promising warrior had been ruined by his blunder.

Moons upon moons past, and the Dark Forest never changed. Darkstripe joined him. Brambleclaw betrayed him, then killed his brother causing Hawkfrost to join him. Brambleclaw's 'son' trained with him, and Tigerstar was pleased- until that little traitor found out that he was a half-blood, and left him too. Ashfur almost joined him, but was called back by his filthy kittypet-loving mother. Then he found that Lionblaze's sister was the cause of Ashfur's death and awaited the time she would join him, only to be thwarted again. but, the time was drawing near. All of Tigerstar's hatred had festered and broiled till he could create a solid form. he would finally kill that kittypet…

Tigerstar's claws rip through another cats fur, he felt sick pleasure of blood dripping through his paws.

"Tigerstar, end this now." a powerful, familiar voice snarled behind him, he whipped around to find himself faced with wide angry blue eyes. It was Cinderpelt, but her leg was fixed.

"Your leg, Cinderpelt." he frowned,

'Yes, I see the Dark forest never healed the blow that killed you." the grey she-cat spat. Tigerstar again felt the throb of pain from where the Black tom had killed him.

'"wait, Cinderpelt, let me speak to you for a moment, a temporary truce." Tigerstar growled. what was he doing? He shouldn't do this.

"Why should I?"

"I know, that it was my fault that you never were able to become a warrior and have kits… you would have been a powerful warrior, and that is my only regret." Tigerstar growled, and darted away before she could say anything. Cinderpelt frowned and called after him,

'I will never forgive you Tigerstar!" He didn't care, now, his hatred was unbridled by a pretty apology he needed to give, it was time to kill Firestar.

* * *

><p>Ok, brand new, got the idea from a headcannon, dont like it dont read.. too late! wouldn't appriciate flames though = I hope it was good enough!

-Foxshine


End file.
